Journey Of Two Fate
by Owly Bros
Summary: mereka di pisahkan oleh waktu dan disatukan oleh takdir...  Warning: Oc and ancur...  Versi panjangnya Don't Stop Believing.  Don't like Don't read


Disclaimer: i don't owned harvest moon and the song... But the fic is mine...

Oke... Ini adalah versi panjangnya dont stop believing. Fic ini dibuat karena banyak yang minta dan ngak ada yang mau bikinnya... So bagi yang ngak ngerti baca dulu ya...

Journey of Two Fate

BY: owlybros

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.

Kisah kami dimulai di sebuah bukit di Mineral Town...

The Promise.

"Huh, siapa itu?" Tanya seorang anak kecil bertopi terbalik yang terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya.

"Hei, kau. Apakah kau pingsan?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut pirang panjang.

"Tidak, aku tertidur disini. Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya anak bertopi.

"Aku Claire. Kamu pasti Jack. Kakek Wilbur yang memberitahuku." Kata Claire.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berteman dengan akrab.

Namun waktu memisahkan mereka...

"JACK! Apakah kau akan pulang?" tanya Claire.

"Liburan Musim panas akan segera usai... aku harus kembali kesekolah." terang Jack.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata Claire

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The Runaway

_12 years after The Promise_

Claire's part

"Ibu sudah katakan... kalo tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" bentak ibu Claire.

"Tapi,Bu... Aku tahu bahwa panggilanku terhadap bernyanyi sangatlah kuat. Kumohon, Bu, izinkan lah aku mengikuti audisi ini." Kata Claire.

"Ibu tak mau kau kemana-mana. Ibu ingin kau menikah dengan . Dan kita akan kaya raya." kata Ibu Claire.

Claire tahu bahwa bukan orang baik-baik dan panggilan terhadap musiknya makin kuat, dia kemudian memutuskan melarikan diri dari Mineral Town.

Jack's Part.

"Bisakah kalian sekali saja melihat konser gitarku?" tanya Jack kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf, sayang. Kami ada rapat di Volcano Town dan pesta kawan ayah di Castanet." kata Ayah.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa mengerti. Kalian urusi saja urusan kalian masing-masing. Aku akan pergi Ke Mineral Town dan tinggal dengan kakek." kata Jack.

"Baiklah. Tinggallah disana selama kau mau." kata ayah Jack singkat.

Dalam hati Jack sangat marah. Sebegitu pentingkah pekerjaan mereka sehingga dia ditinggalkan seperti sampah

Jack kemudian pergi dari kota Flowerbud ini.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The Journey

Claire's Part

Flowerbud town

"Panggilan terakhir untuk peserta no.256 Claire." kata Juri.

"Saya." kata Claire.

"Silahkan Nona Claire."

"Baiklah..."

_Just a small town Girl..._

_Living in the lonely world.._

_She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

Juri mulai menilai... Claire tetap bernyanyi.

_Just a city boy_

_born and raised in south detroit_

_he took the midnight train going anywhere_

Para penonton tercengang dan mulai kagum akan suara Claire... Tapi...

_A singer in the smoky room..._

_Smell of wine and cheap perfume._

_For the smile they can share the night,_

_it goes on and on and on._

"Stop." kata Juri 1.

"Suara anda sangat bagus. Namun tidak memenuhi Kriteria kami. Jadi mohon maaf. Anda tidak lolos" kata Juri 2.

Claire hanya bisa tersenyum menerimanya sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia menangis. Tapi dia tak mau menyerah.

Diapun berjalan keluar...

Dan ketika Claire akan keluar dari tempat itu... Claire terkejut melihat salah satu orang tua peserta yang membayar salah satu juri.

"Terima kasih tuan. Anda tidak meloloskan Si Claire itu." kata sang Ibu peserta.

"Ah, itu hal mudah kok."

"Soalnya dengan suara bagus nya itu, anak saya akan tersisih." kata Ibu-ibu itu.

Claire langsung lari dari tempat itu.

Malamnya...

Claire berjalan tak tentu arah. Tak tahu lagi ia akan kemana. Uangnya habis sedangkan kenalanpun tak ada dikota besar ini.

Tapi sebuah harapanpun muncul.

Claire tak sengaja melihat papan pengumuman yang terletak di sebuah Bar.

DICARI

PENYANYI WANITA

BISA TINGGAL DIBAR.

GAJI: 1000G PERHARI.

Claire pun mengambil pekerjaan itu...

Jack's part

Mineral Town

"Bagus Jack, ternyata kau masih ingat caranya." kata Kakek Wilbur.

"Terima kasih, kek." kata Jack.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan kakek beri kepercayaan Jack. Kau harus mengurusi peternakan ini. Tenang saja, kakek akan tetap membantu kok." kata Kakek.

"Loh, kenapa kek?" tanya Jack.

"Kakek sudah agak sakit belakangan ini." jawab kakeknya.

"Istirahatlah, kek. biar aku yang mengurus pertanian ini." kata Jack.

Jack berusaha mengurusi pertanian itu. Sangat berat awalnya. Tapi dengan usaha. Akhirnya tempat itu kembali jaya.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama...

Sakit kakek wilbur semakin parah. Sehingga dia meninggal.

Jack kini tinggal sendiri...

Dan kesepian...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The Meeting.

2 years after the journey.

Claire kini terkenal dan akan mengadakan konsernya di Mineral Town.

Tempat dimana ia kesepian dan tempat ia menemukan teman yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tapi entah mengapa hatinya ingin pergi ketempat ia bertemu dengan temannya... Jack...

Dan dia menemukan temannya yang lama hilang...

"Hei, apakah kau ping..." kata-kata Claire terhenti ketika melihat Jack.

"Claire... Apakah itu kau?" tanya Jack

Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan menikah

dan diakhir kisah...

"Ibu, Ayah... Bisakah kalian ceritakan cerita sebelum tidur untukku?" pinta anak Jack dan Claire, Pete.

"Baiklah... Ayah dan Ibu akan ceritakan suatu cerita menarik." kata Jack.

_Kisah kami dimulai disebuah bukit di Mineral Town..._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The end.

Author note: seperti biasa... Kisah jelek nan gaje endingnya...

But, please review...


End file.
